OUaT Gespräche
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Eine Sammlung von Zusammenfassungen der Seriendialoge und Situationen, die eigentlich hätten ganz anders sein sollen.
1. Mary und David in 1x06

**Titel:** OUAT Gespräche  
**Originaltitel:** OUAT Conservations  
**Autor:** verschiedene  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
**Pairing:** verschiedene  
**Rating:** G  
**Kategorie:** Humor  
**Inhalt:** Eine Sammlung von Zusammenfassungen der Seriendialoge und Situationen, die eigentlich hätten ganz anders sein sollen.  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir. Die Original-Unterhaltungen sind auf tumblr zu finden.

**Ü/N:** Dies sind Gespräche von einem meiner liebsten Tumblr-Blogs. In jedem neuen „Kapitel" werde ich den Link zum Originalpost mit veröffentlichen sowie ein Hinweis, wer dies geschrieben hat. Das Einverständnis der Blog-Inhaber ist vorhanden.

Original-Post: ouatconversations .tumblr post/ 17447678290/ david-so-i-missed-you-at-the-party-that-my-wife

**Wortanzahl:** 55 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**David**: So, ich hab dich wirklich auf der Party vermisst, die meine Frau für mich in unserem Haus organisiert hat.

**Mary Margaret**: Sorry, ich war wirklich beschäftigt.

**Mary Margaret**: Musste ein Vogelhäuschen aufhängen.

**Mary Margaret**: Mitten in der Nacht.

**David**: …

**Mary Margaret**: …

**David**: …

**Mary Margaret**: …

**David**: …

**Mary Margaret**: Ganz allein.


	2. Henry und Graham in 1x07

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17448368166/ henry-you-kissed-my-mom-graham-emma-yeah-but

**Wortanzahl:** 22 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Henry:** Du hast meine Mum geküsst?

**Graham:** Emma? Ja. Aber hättest du gesehen, was ich mit Regina-

**Henry:** Bitte geh.

**Graham:** Natürlich.


	3. Belle und Regina in 1x12

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17448719096/ regina-hey-there-stranger-mind-if-i-stroll

**Wortanzahl:** 52 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Hallo da, Fremde! Würde es dich stören, wenn ich neben dir gehen würde?

**Belle:** Ich-

**Regina:** Fantastisch! Nun, vor wem genau läufst du davon?

**Belle:** Ich bin nicht-

**Regina:** Du schläfst mit ihm, nicht wahr?

**Belle:** Wir-

**Regina:** Küss den Idioten.

**Belle:** Aber-

**Regina:** Jetzt.

**Belle:** Ich denke nicht-

**Regina:** Jetzt.


	4. Rumpelstilzchen und Cinderella in 1x04

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17493961224/ cinderella-so-to-be-clear-you-murdered-my-fairy

**Wortanzahl:** 58 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Cinderella:** So, verstehe ich das richtig, du hast meine gute Fee ermordet.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Ja.

**Cinderella:** Welche mir umsonst einen Wunsch gewähren wollte.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Ja.

**Cinderella:** Und nun willst du mir einen Wunsch gewähren, aber für einen bisher nicht genannten Preis, der mein gesamtes Leben versauen könnte.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Ja.

**Cinderella:** …

**Rumpelstilzchen:** …

**Cinderella:** Scheint in Ordnung zu sein.


	5. Emma und Regina in 1x02

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17504527997/ regina-here-have-an-apple-emma

**Wortanzahl:** 51 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Hier, nehmen Sie einen Apfel.

**Emma:** Danke-

**Regina:** Wie können Sie es wagen, sich über Henry Sorgen zu machen.

**Regina:** Ich werde Sie zerstören.

**Regina:** Ich werde Ihnen alles wegnehmen, was Sie lieben.

**Regina:** Ich werde Sie fertig machen.

**Emma:** …

**Regina:** Aber behalten Sie den Apfel. Er schmeckt köstlich.


	6. Charming und König George in 1x10

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17513604371/ king-george-the-power-we-hold-over-other-mens

**Wortanzahl:** 78 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**König George:** Die Macht, die wir über das Leben anderer Menschen besitzen. Denkst du, diese kommt ohne einen Preis?

**Charming:** Ich habe nicht danach gefragt.

**König George:** Du wurdest auserwählt. Um mein Sohn zu sein. Der Armut entrissen, sodass dir nichts mehr fehlt. Sei dankbar dafür.

**Charming:** Dankbar dafür, dass du meinen Bruder entführt hast, ihn sterben ließest, und mir dann gedroht hast meine Mutter ermorden zu lassen?

**König George:** …

**Charming:** …

**König George:** …

**Charming:** Arschloch.


	7. Mary Margaret, Dr Whale und Ruby in 1x03

**Wortanzahl:** 58 Wörter

Original-Post ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17519460142/ mary-margaret-not-that-i-dont-want-kids-i-do-i

**Mary Margaret**: Nicht, dass ich keine Kinder will, ich will! Ich will Kinder, Heirat, wahre Liebe... ich will all das. Aber das ist natürlich - vollkommen unangebracht von mir dies bei einem ersten Date zu besprechen.

**Dr. Whale**: ... Hm?

**Mary Margaret**: Ruby.

**Ruby**: Ja, Mary Margaret?

**Mary Margaret**: Ich glaube, Dr. Whale würde dich nun gerne flachlegen.


	8. Mr Gold und Regina in 1x12

Original-Post: ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17618500268/ regina-oh-you-wanted-the-teacup-this-teacup

**Wortanzahl:** 23 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Oh, du willst die Tasse? Diese Tasse? Interessant... Was wäre, wenn ich sie einfach fall-

**Mr. Gold:** Schlampe, ich werde dich vernichten.


	9. Emma und Regina in 1x02 II

Original-Post: ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17672706511/ phone-rings-emma-hello-regina-ms-swan-id

**Wortanzahl:** 64 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

*Handy klingelt*

**Emma:** Hallo?

**Regina:** Ms. Swan, ich wäre mehr als glücklich weiterhin mit Ihnen 'Extrem Mega Bitchfight' zu spielen, aber ich nehme an dies verstärkt nur Ihren Entschluss zu bleiben. Warum machen Sie nicht einen Halt in meinem Büro, sodass wir darüber reden können?

**Emma:** ...

**Regina:** ...

**Emma:** ...

**Regina:** Ms. Swa-

**Emma: **Wo zur Hölle nochmal haben Sie meine Telefonnummer herbekommen?


	10. Mary Margaret und David in 1x12

**Wortanzahl:** 58 Wörter

Original-Post ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17679509749/ david-that-doesnt-mean-im-gonna-give-up-well

**David:** Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich aufgebe. Wir werden einen Weg finden.

**Mary Margaret: **Eigentlich haben wir diesen schon gefunden. Es ist der 'David muss endlich eine Entscheidung treffen'-Weg.

**David:** Ich-

**Mary Margaret:** Muss mir endlich Eier wachsen lassen? Ja. Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund warum du Kathryn nicht schwängern konntest.

**David:** ...

**Mary Margaret:** ...

**David:** Autsch.


	11. David und Kathryn in 1x06

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17729717614/ kathryn-i-think-ill-go-to-bed-now-care-to-join

**Wortanzahl:** 58 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Kathryn:** Ich denke, ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Lust mitzukommen?

**David:** 'Ins Bett gehen' wie 'schlafen' oder 'ins Bett gehen' wie in 'Sex'?

**Kathryn:** Was auch immer du willst. Weil ich dich respektiere.

**David:** Ich glaube, ich würde lieber aufbleiben und reden-

**Kathryn:** Weißt du was, ich glaube ich würde lieber dein Gesicht aufessen. Om nom nom.


	12. Snow und die sieben Zwerge in 1x10

**Original-Post**: ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17735520818/ grumpy-as-wretched-as-it-is-i-need-my-pain-it

**Wortanzahl:** 61 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Grumpy**: Egal wie jämmerlich es mich macht, ich brauche meinen Schmerz. Es macht den aus, der ich bin. Es macht mich zu Grumpy.

**Snow:** So, egal wie schrecklich sie sind, braucht er seine Allergien?

**Snow:** Machen sie aus, wer sie sind?

**Snow:** Machen Sie ihn zu Sneezy?

**Doc:** ...

**Sleepy:** ...

**Bashful:** ...

**Dopey:** ...

**Happy:** ...

**Sneezy:** ...

**Grumpy:** Touché.


	13. Emma und August in 1x13

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17923438281/ emma-its-a-well-august-yes-it-has-water

**Wortanzahl:** 53 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Emma:** Es ist ein Brunnen.

**August:** Ja. Es hat Wasser. Das ist unser Drink.

**Emma:** Als du 'Drink' gesagt hast, dachte ich, du meinst 'Alkohol.'

**August:** Ich weiß, darum ist es so lustig!

**Emma:** ...

**August:** ...

**Emma:** ...

**August:** Du verstehst schon.

**August:** Weil ich ein Schriftsteller bin und das ist schlecht.


	14. Regina und Kathryn in 1x13

**Original-Post:** post/17948740009/regina-i-saw-pictures-i-had-them-buried-of

**Wortanzahl:** 62 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Ich habe Bilder gesehen. Ich hab sie natürlich versteckt -

**Kathryn****:** Zeig sie mir.

**Regina:** Hm?

**Kathryn****:** Die Bilder. Zeig sie mir.

**Regina:** Aber sie sind versteckt-

**Kathryn****:** Zeig mir die verdammten Bilder.

**Regina:** Oh, schau, ich hab sie gefunden!

**Regina****:** Genau hier unter zwei Schriftstücken und in einem Umschlag.

**Regina:** Genau auf meinem Schreibtisch.

**Regina:** Direkt vor mir.

**Regina:** Ich Dummerchen!


	15. Charming, Red und König George in 1x13

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 17973157847/ prince-charming-come-stranger-who-somehow-seems

**Ü/N: **In der deutschen Synchronisation hat Rotkäppchen ihren englischen Namen Red Hiding Hood beibehalten, da er zum Namen Red (Rot) abgekürzt wird.

**Wortanzahl:** 43 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Prinz Charming:** Komm Fremde, die irgendwie mehr über mein Liebesleben zu wissen scheint als ich selber! Spring auf mein Pferd!

**Red:** Uh-

**König George, der versucht die Herzkönigin zu sein:** Bringt mir seinen Kopf!

**Red:** Natürlich. Ab in den Sonnenuntergang ist es dann.


	16. Mary Margaret und Granny in 1x13

**Original-Post** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18019125845/granny-you-should-be-ashamed-of-yourself-mary

**Wortanzahl:** 50 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Granny:** Du solltest dich schämen.

**Mary Margaret:** Ja, das stadtweite Slut-Shaming hat ziemlich gut dafür gesorgt.

**Mary Margaret:** Aber wie bequem ist es, dass niemand David diese 'scharlachroter Buchstabe'-Behandlung zukommen lässt.

**Mary Margaret:** Nun, warum ist das wohl so?

**Mary Margaret:** Oh richtig.

**Mary Margaret:** Weil er einen Penis hat.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Ü/N:** Slut-Shaming findet statt, wenn eine Person "öffentlich oder privat eine Frau beleidigt, weil diese ihre Sexualität auf eine Weise ausgedrückt hat, die nicht mit den patriarchischen Erwartungen an Frauen übereinstimmt." (Zitat von antiprodukt. de/ feminismus-101-teil-3-slut-shaming)

Die 'scharlachrote Buchstaben'-Behandlung bezieht sich auf das Buch "Der scharlachrote Buchstabe", wo eine junge Frau von allen Stadtbewohnern nieder gemacht wird, da sie eine nicht-eheliche Beziehung hat und durch diese geschwängert wird. Sie wird deswegen gebrandmarkt und psychisch gefoltert durch Beleidigungen und ähnliches.


	17. Jiminy Cricket und Blaue Fee in 1x05

**Original-Post** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18036824268/ blue-fairy-your-wish-is-granted-jiminy-find

**Wortanzahl:** 75 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Blaue Fee:** Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt, Jiminy. Finde Gepetto und diene ihm als Ratgeber.

**Jiminy Cricket:** Ähm...

**Blaue Fee:** Ja?

**Jiminy Cricket:** Ich habe versehentlich seine Eltern in gruselige, unbelebte Objekte verwandelt.

**Jiminy Cricket:** Darum sind sie ziemlich tot.

**Jiminy Cricket:** Und nun bin ich ein Insekt und sehr leicht zerquetschbar.

**Blaue Fee:** ...

**Jiminy Cricket:** ...

**Blaue Fee:** ...

**Jiminy Cricket:** ...

**Blaue Fee:** Gut, dass du dann diesen praktischen, kleinen Regenschirm bekommen hast.


	18. Rumpelstilzchen und Belle in 1x12

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18151369553/ rumplestiltskin-and-what-about-your

**Wortanzahl:** 39 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Rumpelstilzchen:** ... Und was ist mit deinem Verlobten?

**Belle:** Oh, es war eine arrangierte Ehe. Ich hab mich nie sonderlich um Gaston gekümmert.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Gut, weil jetzt ist er eine Blume.

**Belle:** ...

**Rumpelstilzchen:** ...

**Belle:** Was?!

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Was?


	19. Charming (James) und Abigail in 1x13

**Original-Post:**ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18170588143/ james-the-woman-i-love-doesnt-feel-anything-for

**Wortanzahl:** 54 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**James:** Die Frau, die ich liebe, fühlt nicht das Gleiche für mich. Das ist meine Tragödie.

**Abigail:** Ernsthaft? Stell dich nicht so an!

**Abigail:** Mein Vater hat meinen Verlobter in eine extravagante Statur verwandelt.

**Abigail:** Deine Freundin tut nur so als wäre sie schwer zu haben.

**Abigail:** Stell dich verdammt noch mal nicht so!


	20. Regina und Kathryn in 1x13 II

**Original-Post**: ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18203497004/ kathryn-its-david-hes-leaving-me-regina

**Wortanzahl:** 62 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Kathryn:** Es ist David. Er verlässt mich.

**Regina:** Schon wieder?

**Regina:** Er scheint dies recht oft zu tun.

**Regina:** 'Oh, es ist Donnerstag! Vielleicht werde ich Kathryn verlassen.'

**Kathryn:** Wa-

**Regina:** 'Die Hündchen waren heute besonders süß im Tierheim. Vielleicht werde ich Kathryn verlassen.'

**Regina:** 'Ich liebe eine andere Frau. Vielleicht werde ich Kathryn verlassen.'

**Kathryn:** ...

**Regina:** Ich sag ja nur.


	21. Emma und Regina in 1x02 III

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18215568391/ emma-how-in-the-hell-did-you-get-like

**Wortanzahl:** 31 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Emma:** Wie zur Hölle wurden Sie nur so?

**Regina:** Nun, zum Einen verschlinge ich das Glück von Anderen zum Frühstück.

**Regina:** Zusammen mit einem Glas Orangensaft.

**Regina:** Und den Seelen kleiner Kinder.


	22. Rumpelstilzchen, Belle & Gaston in 1x12

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18338655433/ rumplestiltskin-my-price-is-her-gaston

**Wortanzahl:** 68 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Mein Preis... ist sie.

**Gaston:** *hält seinen Arm vor Belle* Diese junge Lady ist verlobt. Mit mir.

**Belle:** Hör auf meine Brüste zu berühren, Kumpel.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Es ist sie oder kein Deal.

**Maurice:** Verschwinde!

**Gaston:** *hält seinen Arm wieder vor Belle*

**Belle:** Was zum Geier, Kumpel?

**Gaston:** Nun, ich ... du weißt schon... beschütze dich.

**Belle:** Wirklich? Weil es fühlt sich verdammt nochmal eher wie angrapschen an.


	23. Emma und Regina in 1x02 IV

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18399653018/ regina-what-the-hell-do-you-think-youre

**Wortanzahl:** 79 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Was zur Hölle tun Sie da?!

**Emma:** Diesen alten Apfelbaum niedersägen.

**Regina:** So, damit ich das richtig verstehe, ich hab Sie gerade für etwas festnehmen lassen, dass Sie nicht getan haben und nun geben sie mir einen Grund Sie für etwas festnehmen zu lassen, was Sie getan haben.

**Emma:** Ja, verstehen Sie, ich fühle mich heute draufgängerisch.

**Emma:** Nun, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich denke, ich werde ein Hornissennest treten.

**Emma:** Oder einen Scherzanruf beim FBI machen.


	24. Rumpelstilzchen, Gaston & Belle in 1x12

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18396707281/ gaston-the-young-lady-is-engaged-to

**Wortanzahl:** 32 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Gaston:** Diese junge Lady ist verlobt. Mit mir.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Ich habe nicht gefragt, ob sie verlobt ist! Ich suche nicht nach Liiiiiiieeeebe.

**Belle:** Hi.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** ...

**Rumpelstilzchen:** ...

**Rumpelstilzchen:** ...

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Mist.


	25. Regina und Emma in 1x02 IV

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18399653018/ regina-what-the-hell-do-you-think-youre

**Wortanzahl:** 79 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Was zur Hölle tun Sie da?!

**Emma:** Diesen alten Apfelbaum niedersägen.

**Regina:** So, damit ich das richtig verstehe, ich hab Sie gerade für etwas festnehmen lassen, dass Sie nicht getan haben und nun geben sie mir einen Grund Sie für etwas festnehmen zu lassen, was Sie getan haben.

**Emma:** Ja, verstehen Sie, ich fühle mich heute draufgängerisch.

**Emma:** Nun, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich denke, ich werde ein Hornissennest treten.

**Emma:** Oder einen Scherzanruf beim FBI machen.


	26. Henry und Graham in 1x07 II

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18478115178/ henry-emma-the-curse-is-real-henry-archie-the

**Wortanzahl:** 74 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Henry:** Emma, der Fluch ist echt.

**Henry:** Archie, der Fluch ist echt.

**Henry:** Emma. Emma. Emma. Hey, Emma. Da ist ein Fluch. Und er ist echt.

**Henry:** Emma, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Ms. Blanchard und David sich erinnern. Das wird helfen den Fluch zu schwächen. Der real ist.

**Graham:** Ich denke, du hast Recht, Henry. Dies macht nun alles Sinn. Der Fluch muss real sein.

**Henry:** Nun, ich denke, das ist beinahe interessant.


	27. Regina, Ashley, Emma, Kathryn in S1

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18567669814/ emma-im-going-back-to-boston-ashley-ill-go

**Wortanzahl:** 38 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Emma:** Ich werde nach Boston zurückkehren.

**Ashley:** Ich werde dieses Baby in Boston zur Welt bringen.

**Regina:** Sie müssen diese Kinder nach Boston bringen.

**Kathryn:** Vielleicht werde ich eine Anwältin in Boston.

**Storybrooke:** lol War nur ein Joke.


	28. Charming und Snow in 1x01

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18675409957/ charming-whats-28-years-when-you-have-eternal

**Wortanzahl:** 44 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Charming:** Was sind 28 Jahre, wenn du ewige Liebe hast?

**Snow:** Oh, ich weiß nicht.

**Snow:** Vielleicht ein 28-jähriges Dasein als alternde, alleinstehende Mutter in einer höllischen Welt.

**Snow:** Während du dich an der Küste von Maine entspannst und nie älter wirst, Peter Pan.


	29. Mary Margaret und Granny in 1x14

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18773355268/ granny-here-let-me-light-your-candle-to

**Wortanzahl:** 45 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Granny:** Hier, lass mich deine Kerze anzünden um mich für all das Slut-Shaming zu entschuldigen, was ich vorher getan habe.

**Mary Margaret:** Nein, Miststück, ich will nicht deine Kerzenflamme.

**Mary Margaret:** Deine Kerze riecht nach Alter und nahenden Tod.

**Mary Margaret:** Und außerdem, fick dich.


	30. Emma und Sidney in 1x14

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18867870291/ sidney-it-was-probably-mary-margaret-emma-it

**Wortanzahl:** 46 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Sidney:** Es war wahrscheinlich Mary Margaret.

**Emma:** Sie war es nicht.

**Sidney:** Sie hat ein Motiv-

**Emma:** Nein.

**Sidney:** Jeder weiß-

**Emma:** Pssst.

**Sidney:** Bedenken Sie nur-

**Emma:** Pssssssst.

**Sidney:** Aber-

**Emma:** Oh, Sidney, du armer, pathetischer, weinerlicher, kleiner Mann...

**Emma:** Bitte schließe freundlicherweise deinen Mund.


	31. Regina in Staffel 1

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18914814907/ regina-im-only-doing-whats-best-for

**Wortanzahl:** 71 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Ich tue nur was am besten für Henry ist.

**Regina: **Wie mit seiner leiblichen Mutter zu kämpfen.

**Regina: **Und Sex zu haben, während er im Haus ist.

**Regina: **Und ihn von anderen Kindern entfremden.

**Regina: **Und seinen Spielplatz niederreißen.

**Regina:** Und "SLUT" auf das Auto seiner Lehrerin sprayen.

**Regina:** Und Emma so manipulieren, dass sie ihn nur sieht, wenn ich andere Menschen manipulieren muss.

**Regina:** Es ist nur gute Erziehung.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Ü/N:** Slut heißt Schlampe auf Englisch. Ich bezweifle, dass sie dieses Wort in der Folge retuschieren werden um das deutsche Wort zu zeigen, weswegen ich dies so gelassen habe.


	32. Fandom und Eddie sowie Adam in Staffel 1

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 18964610113/ fandom-aw-graham-emma-is-so-cute-and-eddie-and

**Ü/N:** Edward 'Eddie' Kitsis und Adam Horowitz sind die Macher/Erfinder von OUaT.

**Wortanzahl:** 58 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Fandom:** Aww, Graham/Emma sind so süß und -

**Eddie und Adam:** Tot.

**Fandom:** Snow/Charming ist perfekt und-

**Eddie und Adam:** Oh schau, König George.

**Fandom:** Mary Margaret/David ist-

**Eddie und Adam:** Hey Leute, trefft Kathryn.

**Fandom:** Swan Queen-

**Eddie und Adam:** Nope.

**Fandom:** Aber Rumbelle-

**Eddie und Adam:** Wir hoffen, Ihr genießt die salzige Tugend eurer eigenen Tränen.


	33. Jane Espenson und Gefühle in Staffel 1

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19142819401/ jane-espenson-hey-guys-i-wrote-this

**Ü/N:** Jane Espensons ist eine Drehbuchautorin, die u.a. für OUaT schreibt. Sie hat u.a. Schuld an 1x12, 1x15 und 1x21. Also ja, Sie hat keine Probleme einen systematisch zu zerstören und einem am Boden mit Tränen in den Augen zurückzulassen. *grummel*

**Wortanzahl: **26 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Jane Espenson:** Hey Leute! Ich hab eine Episode geschrieben!

**Gefühle:** Fehler.

**Gefühle:** Wir scheinen technische Probleme zu haben.

**Gefühle:** Bitte versuchen Sie es später noch einmal.


	34. Red und Granny in 1x15

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19159896141/ granny-i-didnt-want-you-to-bear-that

**Wortanzahl:** 48 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Granny:** Ich wollte dich nicht mit dieser Bürde belasten.

**Red:** 'Deine Eltern sind für dich gestorben' wäre eine Last.

**Red:** 'Du musst die Welt retten' wäre eine Last.

**Red:** 'Du bist ein dämonisches Wolfmonster, dass die Hälfte der Stadt ermordet und gefressen hat' ist irgendwie eine wichtige Information.


	35. Emma und sehr viele Leute in Staffel 1

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19189898569/ emma-i-can-tell-when-anyone-is-lying-regina-oh

**Wortanzahl:** 27 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Emma:** Ich kann erkennen, wenn jemand lügt.

**Regina:** Oh wirklich?

**Archie:** Hm.

**Graham:** Richtig.

**Ruby:** Sicher.

**Mary Margaret:** Mhm. Okay.

**Mr. Gold:** Aber natürlich.

**Sidney:** HERAUSFORDERUNG AKZEPTIERT!


	36. Emma und Mary Margaret in 1x15

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19192142926/ emma-she-gave-you-a-well-deserved-slap-and-then

**Wortanzahl:** 82 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Emma:** Sie gab dir eine wirklich wohlverdiente Ohrfeige und verschwand dann.

**Mary Margaret:** ... Du denkst wirklich ich hab sie verdient?

**Emma:** Nein, natürlich nicht!

**Emma:** Das ist nur, was andere Leute vielleicht sagen.

**Emma:** Aber ich nicht.

**Emma:** Das ist nicht, was ich sage.

**Emma:** Du solltest tun, was auch immer du willst.

**Emma:** Du kannst mit einen verheirateten Mann zusammen sein.

**Emma:** Oder auch mit allen.

**Emma:** Du könntest mit ALLEN verheirateten Männern zusammen sein.

**Emma:** Ich verurteile dich nicht.


	37. Regina und Maleficent in 1x02

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19304070264/ evil-queen-the-only-comfort-for-me-is-snow

**Wortanzahl:** 82 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Böse Königin:** Der einzige Trost für mich ist, dass Snow White leidet.

**Maleficent:** Nun, es ist ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Ich bezweifle, dass sie gerade leidet.

**Maleficent:** Du weißt schon, wegen dem Sex.

**Böse Königin:** Ich verstehe es.

**Maleficent:** Und ich rede jetzt nicht von irgendwelchem Sex. Ich rede von Prinz Charming Sex.

**Böse Königin:** Maleficent...

**Maleficent:** Ich wette, er besorgt es ihr wirklich gut. Wie, Haare ziehend, nach Atem ringend, dich ausknockend, gut.

**Böse Königin:** Ich verstehe es Maleficent, sie leidet nicht! Danke!


	38. Red und Peter in 1x15

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19323749638/ peter-youd-do-that-for-me-red-id-do-anything

**Wortanzahl:** 31 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Peter:** Das würdest du für mich tun?

**Red:** Ich tue alles für dich.

**Red:** Einschließlich dich an einen Baum zu ketten.

**Red:** Und dich dann aus Versehen umzubringen und zu fressen.


	39. Regina mit verschiedenen Leuten in S1

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19379193819/ emma-i-just-want-to-make-sure-henrys

**Wortanzahl:** 88 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Emma:** Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Henry in Ordnung ist.

**Regina:** Ich weiß, dass du mir meinen Sohn stehlen willst.

**Mary Margaret:** *liest Zeitung*

**Regina:** Wage es nicht mit David zu schlafen, du Schlampe!

**Graham:** Ich fühle nichts.

**Regina:** Wie kannst du es wagen mich für Emma zu verlassen?!

**Emma:** Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich bisher kaum Beweise-

**Regina:** Sie versuchen jemanden zu decken, nicht wahr?

**Regina:** Ich werde Sie feuern, wenn Sie sich nicht endlich diesen Scheiß geregelt bekommen.

**Emma:** ...

**Emma:** ... eine radikale Interpretation des Textes.


	40. Regina mit verschiedenen Leuten in S1 II

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19474805524/ regina-i-lost-someone-i-loved-once

**Wortanzahl:** 39 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Ich habe auch jemanden verloren, den ich geliebt habe.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** ...

**Henry Sr.:** ...

**Magischer Spiegel:** ...

**Jägersmann:** ...

**Snow:** ...

**Emma:** ...

**Mary Margaret:** ...

**Kathryn:** Hast du wirklich? Huh, du hast das noch niemals zuvor erwähnt.


	41. Regina und David in 1x16

**Original-Post:** ouatconversations. tumblr post/ 19550935429/regina-evil-isnt-born-its-made-regina-people

**Wortanzahl:** 54 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Regina:** Böses wird nicht geboren, es wird erschaffen.

**Regina: **Menschen tun verzweifelte Dinge, wenn ihre Herzen gebrochen sind.

**Regina:** Manchmal kennen wir Leute nicht so gut wie wir denken.

**Regina:** Manchmal sieht Böses nicht nach Bösem aus.

**Regina:** Manchmal starrt es uns direkt ins Gesicht.

**David:** ...

**David:** Versuchst du mir etwas zu sagen?


	42. Mary Margaret und David in 1x16 II

**David: **Hast du meine Ehefrau ermordet?

**Mary Margaret:** ... Du denkst ernsthaft-

**David:** Nun, es ist nur, dass ich diese Erinnerung hatte und du hast darüber geredet sie umzubringen.

**David:** Außer, dass dein Haar länger war.

**David:** Und du hast einen Mantel gehabt.

**David:** Und Pelze.

**David:** Und Pfeil und Bogen.

**David:** Und es hat geschneit.

**David:** Und du hast eigentlich nie Kathryns Namen gesagt.


	43. Jiminy Cricket und Charming in 1x16

**Jiminy:** Ich hab versucht mit Snow zu reden, aber ich fürchte es hat nicht viel geholfen.

**Charming:** Mir erging es auch nicht viel besser.

**Charming:** Wenn du schon mal hier bist, könntest du vielleicht etwas gegen die Fesseln machen?

**Jiminy:** ...

**Jiminy:** Ich bin Jiminy.

**Jiminy:** Fucking.

**Jiminy:** Cricket.

**Jiminy:** ...

**Jiminy:** Natürlich kann ich das.


	44. Mary Margaret und Regina in 1x16

**Regina:** Es ist okay, Mary Margaret. Ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß wie es ist den zu verlieren, den du liebst. Es führte mich an einen sehr dunklen Ort und ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie es für dich ist David zu verlieren.

**Mary Margaret:** Emma!

**Mary Margaret:** Emma!

**Mary Margaret:** Emma!

**Mary Margaret:** Was zur Hölle passiert hier?


	45. Charming und Snow in 1x16

**Charming:** Aber es ist der Kuss der wahren Liebe... Es sollte funktionieren!

**Snow:** Oh mein Gott, es ist ein Kuss, nicht Klebeband.

**Snow:** Es repariert nicht alles.


	46. Regina, Hänsel und Gretel in 1x09

**Böse Königin:** Ich lade euch ein für immer hier bei mir zu leben.

**Gretel:** Nein. Du hast uns ausgetrickst und uns von unserem Vater entführt und uns beinahe umgebracht und wir hassen dich.

**Hänsel:** Aber Gretel...

**Hänsel:** Brüste.


	47. Emma und Henry in 1x17

**Emma:** Wer ist das?

**Henry:** Oh, das ist Paige. Sie geht mit mir zur Schule.

**Emma:** Huh, das hätte ich nie vermutet.

**Emma:** Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir gerade bei einer Schule mit all diesen anderen Kindern sind.


	48. Regina und Jefferson in 1x17

**Jefferson:** Aber meine Tochter! Ich hab versprochen, dass ich zu ihr zurückkehre!

**Böse Königin:** Hättest du dich wirklich um sie gekümmert, hättest du sie gar nicht erst verlassen.

**Böse Königin:** Gott.

**Böse Königin:** Was für ein kranker Bastard hat nur das Beste für sein Kind im Herzen!


	49. Regina und Mr Gold in 1x17

**Regina:** Ich habe einen Deal mit dir gemacht, weil ich Resultate erwartet habe.

**Regina:** Ich bestimme, dass ich diese Resultate zu sehen bekomme!

**Mr. Gold:** Du bist einer der Gründe warum Belle tot ist.

**Mr. Gold:** Du hast meine Tasse gestohlen.

**Mr. Gold:** Und du hast mich verhaften lassen.

**Mr. Gold:** Ich helfe dir bei gar nichts und zu dem, fick dich.

**Regina:** …

**Mr. Gold:** Ich meine…

**Mr. Gold:** Ja, Resultate, absolut.


	50. Emma und Mr Gold in 1x16

**Emma:** Regina steckt dahinter. Sie lässt Mary Margaret als Täterin dastehen.

**Mr. Gold:** Haben Sie irgendeine Art von Beweis?

**Emma:** Ähm, nein.

**Emma:** Nein, habe ich nicht.

**Emma:** Außer, dass sich herausgestellt hat, dass Regina für jedes Haus in Storybrooke, einschließlich der Wohnung, die ich mir mit Mary Margaret teile, die Schlüssel hat und, dass sie damit einfach hätte durch die Vordertür hineinspazieren können um belastende Beweise zu deponieren.

**Emma:** Also keine Beweise.

**Emma:** Überhaupt nichts.

**Emma:** Gar nichts.


	51. Emma und August in 1x18

**August:** *stolpert* Motherf-

**Emma:** Was?

**August:** Nichts.

**Emma:** Ja klar, nichts, du bist verletzt. Lass mich sehen –

**August:** Nein, fass mich nicht an.

**August:** Ich bin wunderschön.


	52. Eddie Kitsis und Adam Horowitz über S1

**Eddie:** Hey, ich hab eine coole Idee.

**Eddie:** Lass uns eine Show über Märchen machen.

**Adam:** Ja! Und lass uns anfangen mit Snow/Charming! Lass es uns süß und bezaubernd und Endgame machen!

**Adam:** Und dann machen wir den ganzen Prozess um diesen Punkt zu erreichen so quälend herzzerreißend wie wir nur können.

**Eddie:** Großartig! Und wir können eine Reihe von anderen verdammten Pairings mit hineinschmeißen, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Wie die Schöne/Biest. Hey, vielleicht ist Rumpelstilzchen das Biest!

**Adam:** Ja! Und wir können Leute engagieren, die so makellos sind, dass das Fandom allein schon wegen ihren Gesichtern unkontrollierbar heulen wird.

**Eddie:** Vergiss nicht all diesen lesbischen Subtext!

**Eddie:** Und vielleicht gibt es da irgendwie drin einen Fluch oder so einen Schrott. Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wir werden später schon eine Idee haben.


	53. Regina und Cora 1x18

**Cora:** Vertraue mir, Regina. Ich weiß mehr.

**Regina:** Oh nein.

**Cora:** Mutter weiß mehr!

**Regina:** Bitte.

**Cora:** Hör auf deine Mutter! Die Welt ist schrecklich und gemein.

**Regina:** Lieber Gott, nein.

**Cora:** Mutter weiß mehr, mehr als alle Ander´n. Da draußen bist du ganz ALLLLEEEIN!

**Regina:** Nicht!

**Cora:** RAUFBOLDE, DIEBE, GIFTIGER EFEU, TREIBSAND, KANNIBALEN UND SCHLANGEN, DIE PEST!

**Regina:** Nein.

**Cora:** JA!


	54. Regina in 1x18

**Regina:** Ich habe alles für dich getan, Daniel.

**Regina:** Alles.

**Regina:** All dieses Morden und Entführen und Pärchen auseinanderbringen und manipulieren und Leben ruinieren und regelmäßig Sex mit einem anderen Mann haben.

**Regina:** Eine Frau hat Bedürfnisse, Daniel.

**Regina:** Graham hat sie nur erfüllt.

**Regina:** Aber es war alles nur für DICH!


	55. Snow in 1x01, 1x03, 1x07 und 1x18

**Regina:** Ich brauche dich um dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du es für dich behältst. Meine Freude und meine Zukunft hängen davon ab. Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du dieses Geheimnis für dich behältst?

**Junge Snow:** Disclaimer – ich bin zwölf.

**Jäger:** Ich versuche dich zu töten und du schreibst einen Brief.

**Snow:** Gib ihr den, sag ihr, dass es mir wirklich leid tut und erinnere sie daran, dass ich zwölf war. Zwölf.

**Charming:** Was hast du der Königin angetan um so viel Zorn heraufzubeschwören?

**Snow:** Sie beschuldigt mich ihr Leben ruiniert zu haben. Und ich tat es. Ich war zudem zwölf.

**Snow:** Warum? Warum tust du all das?

**Regina:** Weil das MEIN Happy End ist!

**Snow:** Ich war zwölf. Zwölf Jahre alt. Eins-Zwei. Zwölf.


	56. Snow und Regina in 1x18

**Junge Snow:** *kommt herein während eines Momentes zwischen Daniel und Regina*

**Regina:** Oh Gott… Was tust du hier?

**Junge Snow:** Du sagtest, ich solle wieder aufs Pferd steigen um meine Angst zu besiegen.

**Junge Snow:** Darum wollte ich erneut versuchen zu reiten.

**Junge Snow:** Mitten in der Nacht.

**Junge Snow:** Alleine und ohne Aufsicht.

**Junge Snow:** Mit niemanden in der Nähe um mich zu retten.


	57. Ruby in 1x15 und 1x18

**Ruby:** Oh schau, eine Kiste, die unauffällig in den Wäldern vergraben ist.

**Ruby:** Heiligescheißeheiligescheiße heiligescheißeheiligescheiße das ist ein menschliches Herz oh Gott, ich werde mich für den Rest meines Lebens übergeben.

*drei Episoden später*

**Ruby:** HEILIGE VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE SIE IST IN DER GASSE WAS ZUR HÖLLE TUT SIE HIER MIT DEM GESICHT NACH UNTEN IN EINER GASSE SCHLAFEN

**Ruby:** Vergiss diese Scheiße.

**Ruby:** Mir reicht es.

**Ruby:** Ich ziehe nach Boston.


	58. Regina,Emma&Henry in 1x11,1x15 bis 1x18

**Regina:** Sie werden Henry nicht sehen bis ich es vielleicht erlaube.

**Emma:** Sorry Henry. Wir müssen uns jetzt trennen. Da gibt es keinen Weg drum herum.

**Henry:** Okay…

**Henry:** Aber es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich mit Ruby in deinem Büro rumhänge, oder?

**Emma:** Und ich komme vielleicht zur Schule um dich zu sehen.

**Emma:** Und die Bushaltestelle.

**Henry:** Und ich werde dich auf Arbeit besuchen.

**Henry:** Und Zuhause.


	59. Emma und David in 1x16

**David:** Kann ich mit Mary Margaret reden? Ich denke, dass sie das letzte Mal als wir miteinander gesprochen haben, nicht verstanden hat, was ich meinte.

**Emma:** Richtig.

**Emma:** Weil ‚Hey, du hast meine Ehefrau ermordet' lässt so viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Interpretation offen.


	60. Rumpelstilzchen und Belle in 1x12 & 1x19

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Nichts wird mich aufhalten meinen Sohn zu finden.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Ich werde an nichts anderes denken.

**Rumpelstilzchen:** Ich werde niemand anderes lieben.

**Belle:** *lol*


	61. Mary Margaret, David und Henry 1x19

**Mary Margaret:** Etwas in dieser Welt will nicht, dass wir zusammen sind.

**David:** Was, so etwas wie dunkle Kräfte?

**Henry:** JA!

**Henry:** Spoiler Alarm – es ist meine Mutter.


	62. Emma und Mary Margaret 1x19

**Emma:** Du hast viele Freunde.

**Mary Margaret:** Lustig, gestern fühlte es sich nicht so an. Ich meine, schau dir alle diese Leu-

**Mary Margaret:** Warum ist Dr. Whale hier?

**Mary Margaret:** Warum hast du Dr. Whale eingeladen?

**Mary Margaret:** Wir haben einmal miteinander geschlafen.

**Mary Margaret:** Ein. Mal.

**Emma:** Oh, David ist auch hier.

**Mary Margaret:** Du wirst niemals wieder eine Party planen.


	63. Henry und Emma in 1x01

**Henry:** Du musst ihnen ihre Happy Ends zurückbringen.

**Henry:** Wie Red und ihr toter Geliebter.

**Henry:** Und der Hutmacher, der im Wunderland eingesperrt war.

**Henry:** Und Cinderellas vermisster Prinz.

**Henry:** Und Gepettos hölzerne Eltern.

**Henry:** Und Rumpelstilzchens vermisster Sohn und seine nicht-wirklich-tote Geliebte.

**Emma:** …

**Emma:** Was?

**Emma:** Was?


	64. Die Blaue Fee in 1x19

**Blaue Fee:** Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit den Fluch deines Vaters zu brechen.

**Blaue Fee:** Außer vielleicht den Kuss der wahren Liebe.

**Blaue Fee:** Von der scheint im Moment so einiges rumzugehen.

**Blaue Fee:** Aber weißt du, der Grüne Strudel des Verderbens ist so viel aufregender.


	65. Henry in 1x01

**Ü/N:** Das Lied „Call me Maybe" sollte bekannt sein um den Witz zu verstehen. ;-)

**Henry:** Hey, ich hab dich gerade erst getroffen.

**Henry:** Und das ist verrückt.

**Henry:** Aber ich bin das Kind, dass du vor zehn Jahren zur Adoption freigegeben hast und du bist in Wirklichkeit die Tochter von Snow White und Prinz Charming und die Frau, die mich adoptiert hat, ist die Böse Königin und sie hat alle Märchencharaktere, die es gibt, in ein nichtmagisches Land eingesperrt, wo es keine Happy Ends gibt.

**Henry:** So, hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir nach Maine zu kommen?


	66. Eddie und Adam sowie die Seriencharakter

**Eddie und Adam:** Diese Show ist über Mütter und Töchter und Hoffnung.

**Baelfire:** Keine Mutter.

**Hänsel und Gretel:** Keine Mutter.

**Snow:** Tote Mutter.

**Belle:** Keine Mutter.

**Red:** Tote Mutter.

**Gepetto:** Tote Puppen-Mutter.

**Pinocchio:** Baum-Mutter.

**Grace:** Tote Mutter.

**Regina:** Psychotische Mutter.

**Eddie und Adam:** Nun ja, wir sind eben im Besitz von Disney.


	67. Emma und verschiedene Charaktere in Staf

**Henry:** Jeder in Storybrooke ist im Geheimen ein Märchencharakter unter einem Fluch, den du brechen musst. Hier ist ein sehr detailliertes Buch voll mit Illustrationen, die genauso aussehen wie alle hier.

**Emma:** Sicher, Junge.

**Graham:** Ich bin dein leicht wahnhafter Boss und dein potenzieller Liebhaber und ich denke, Henry hat vielleicht Recht. Aber vielleicht werde ich sterben, bevor ich eine Möglichkeit habe dich zu überzeugen.

**Emma:** Genau.

**Jefferson:** Ich bin ein soziopathischer Erwachsener, den du niemals getroffen hast, und ich kenne noch nicht einmal Henry. Der Fluch ist echt. Erlaube mir unter mysteriösen Umständen zu verschwinden um dich zu überzeugen.

**Emma:** Netter Versuch, Verrückter.

**August:** Ich bin ein weiterer Erwachsener von außerhalb der Stadt und ich erzähle dir die genau gleiche Geschichte. Ich weiß sogar verrückte, spezifische Details aus deiner Vergangenheit. Hilft das?

**Emma:** Nope.

**Regina:** Wow, toller Job mit der Retterin. Sie ist überhaupt nicht begriffsstutzig. Ich sollte mir definitiv Sorgen darüber machen, ob der Fluch in nächster Zeit gebrochen wird.

**Mr. Gold:** Fuck.


	68. David und Regina in 1x20

**David:** Beste Lasagne, die ich jemals gegessen hab. Du weiß wirklich wie man den Zauberstab schwingt.

**Regina:** Scheiße. Wie viel weißt du?

**David:** Was?

**Regina:** …

**David:** …

**Emma:** So, Sie fanden Ihn also genau so in Ihrer Küche mit einem Messer in seinem Rücken vor?


	69. Charming, Snow, Blaue Fee & Jiminy in 1x

**Charming:** Die Böse Königin meint es ziemlich ernst mit diesem Fluch. Was ist der Plan?

**Blaue ****Fee:** Keine Sorge, Leute. Die ist ein magischer Baum, der alle unsere Probleme lösen wird. Aber hier ist der Haken – es ist nur Platz für eine Person.

**Jiminy:** Obwohl es meine einzige Aufgabe im Leben ist ein Gewissen für Gepetto zu sein, sitze ich hier und sage nichts, während er sich entscheidet unserer aller Zukunft in die Hände seines moralisch oft abwegigen siebenjährigen, rothaarigen Puppenjungens zu legen.

**Snow:** Was war das?

**Jiminy:** Ich mache nur meinen verdammten Job, Mann.

**Ü/N:** Leider stelle ich diese Übersetzung wegen Nicht-Interesse ein. Vielleicht gefällt Euch jedoch eine meiner anderen Geschichten. :)


End file.
